Finding Fate in an Immortale World
by hpgrl95
Summary: Ruth havivah Potter was seperated from her brother Harry Potter. But she soon returns to the world that she belongs to. Her fate and destiny lyes within that world.
1. Chapter 1

_Finding Fate In an Immortal World_

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon and I was on my way home. As I walked into the Maouda household I dropped my backpack in the living room and made my way to the kitchen for a snack. As I grabbed a soda from the fridge I noticed a note. It said, " _Went on a vacation for three weeks. Don't fool around too much. Love Mom, Dad, Ori, and Yuval."_ " That's just great!" I said as the telephone rang. " No ones home! No ones ever home! I shouted into the phone. I walked fiercely to my room and shut the door. What I didn't know was that there were quite a few people in the room. " Eek! What are you doing in my room", I scream at a man with jet-black hair and green eyes. I noticed it was Harry Potter. "Oh my Gosh!", I said not believing my eyes.

_Harry's Pov. _

I thought id never seen anyone so pretty and almost the exact copy of me._We must be twins._ " I could explain everything if you just give me a chance. Ok." " I'm Harry Potter and I'm your brother," I said bluntly. " How blunt could you be Harry, its your sister", said his best friend Ron Weasley. " Ronald, He's just found his sister, don't you think he in a bit of a shock!" said his other best friend Hermionie Granger. Sadly he wasn't listening much but was staring at his sister that he did not know for the last 15 years of his life." I…I…Have a brother", she said in shock. Then all of a sudden she was experiencing a vision? But at the same time so did he. It was a bout when she was taken to an orphanage and he was dropped off at the Dursleys when he was a baby. At the same moment they ran into each other's arms. I held on to her tight, frightened that if he let go she would disappear. He could feel her sobbing in to his chest. " Lets go home ", he said soothingly. We then used a portkeye to take us to Grimwald place. That's were they started their next big adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Finding Fate in an Immortal World_

I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. _I'm going home._ When Harry told me to let go of the portkey I did and found my self in a large living room. " This is Grimwald Place", I said amazed at the size of the house." There's a lot more to see", said Harry happy that I liked it. " M…More", I said in shock. _How big is this house._ " She's here", I heard a friendly voice say. " Oh! Its been to long. Let me look at you. Your so thin well I'll fix that. I'm Molly Weasley by the way", she said. She had red hair like Ron and had that motherly worried feeling around her. "It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Weasley", I said liking her very much. Harry saw this and said that it was time to see the rest of the family.

_Sirius's pov._

" Sirius she's here", said Molly. I ran in my dog form into the living room. " Well hello little fellow, what's your name, she said bending down to pet me. I let her. I then transformed into my human form, which scared her a bit. " Wait a minute… you're the dog that's been following me home for the past week. So your Sirius aren't you? Well it's a pleasure to meet you", she said kindly. "You look just like Lily, but your eyes and hair are James", I said amazed at her appearance. " Who?" she said confused. " Your parents", I said. She seemed to blank out for a moment. " She's having another vision", said Harry. She started trembling and a single tear ran down her face. She collapsed on the floor and blacked out. _She saw them that night_, he thought frightened. He quickly picked her up, her right arm was bleeding. I rolled up her sleeve to see a lightning bolt-shaped scar._ Like Harry's._

_Harry's Pov._

I heard gasps as Ruth's scar was exposed. The room was filled with even more gasps when under the other end of the sleeve there were more scars. But I figured it was from O.O. Marry. I scooped her up in my arms and put her upstairs in a bedroom for to sleep. _If I came earlier, if I knew earlier, she wouldn't have all these scars._ I laid her down and made my way for the door when I heard a very weak and tired voice say, " Don't be sorry, it's not your fault", at this the only thing I could muster to come out was" Thanks".


	3. Chapter 3

_Finding Fate in an Immortal World_

Hermionie liked to wake up early in the morning but wasn't quit feeling it today. So when she woke up around 6:00 in the morning she went back to sleep. Mean while Ruth was starting to wake up.

_Ruth's Pov._

I felt myself waking up as I heard the distant tweets of birds. I fluttered my eyes open and stayed stiff as a board for a few minutes trying to hear signs of people waking up. When all was silent I jumped out of bed and walked down the hallway wondering if everything really was a dream. A nice thought came to me as I reached the bottom of the stairs, " _This isn't a dream I actually have a family_". I took a right and went down the hall until I found myself in a large kitchen. My stomach gave a big rumble. That's right, I didn't eat anything yesterday. I started opening and closing dowers looking for some bread to make some toast. When I finally found some I got started on my toast. I began to hum a melody I remembered from I was a baby.

Dancing Bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my hart

Used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a December

When the song finished I had already left my toast. I only realized 1minute later that someone was watching me. It was Harry. " Oh my g-d I didn't notice you were there, I'm sorry woke you up!" I said. He was smiling at my childless. " What are you smiling about? I asked hoping my singing wasn't that bad. " Nothing, he answered quietly." You Just reminded me of someone", he said. " That song, from where do you know it, he asked. For some reason he was so interested into the song to care that I was dancing in the kitchen. " I've known it ever since I could speak the words " Why the hell are you talking about" and I was pretty young ". We both laughed at this. Is it always so…."? " So empty and quite" he said cutting me off. " Yes", I said a bit awkwardly. " I guess its because what happened in my fourth year at this school called Hogwarts", he said sounding very sad about whatever that might of happened. What's Hogwarts?" I asked. We were in the living room, I was sitting on the couch and he was sitting on a chair by the fireplace. " Its this witch and wizarding school, its amazing and I guess it was the only true home I had until I met Sirius, but it still is my home." He was quite for a bit until he asked me," So what's it like living in an orphanage, were the other kids bullying you in your childhood, did you on crazy adventures with your friends and nearly get killed?, he asked amused at his own childhood. I chuckled a bit before answering. " No, nothing special, well yes there were a couple of boys that were older than me, I was 9 years old, and they used to pick on me but I took care of it", I said proud of myself for being so brave to those boys. " What's that supposed to mean?", asked Harry with a small grin on his face. " Well to me it means getting whacked in the head and being soaked by a bucket of water at 4:oo in the morning." I said laughing some more. " That sounds interesting but I was thinking of scary things like mysterious shadows jumping out at you", he said. " Well, I …. I guess once but this …… this was a murder, I said sadly. "What happened" he asked concerned. " Well everything was fine I guess it was night and I was reading a story to the younger kids so they'd fall asleep. It was a special story I wrote when I was 12 years old. I was in the middle of the story when a counselor came in and said we needed to get out. Other counselors came and hurried the children out. I asked what happened and they just told me someone set the west wing of the orphanage on fire and that we need to get out of there. So I rounded the rest of the children out. I was looking for one special kid that wasn't with me. Her name is Alison. Ally for short. She was like my sister and I just couldn't leave with out her, so I went looking for her. When I thought Id die from so much toxic and smoke from the fire I found her in a small room hunched over something. Someone. There was a dead 5 year old girl in front of me and all I could do is run and hug and get Ally out of there. The girls name was Mary. She was close with Ally. I tried to get Ally out of there but she wouldn't budge. She said to me I cant leave with out Mary; please lets take Mary with us. I said we could take Mary's doll with us. You see Marry was very young and she was always playing by herself and so we made her a doll that looked just like her. She loved that doll like crazy literally she took it with her everywhere. So anyways, she took the doll but I forgot one more person that I had to find. My best friend, Bridget, was still stuck inside. So I took Ally outside to where everyone was and went back in there to get Bridget. I found her on her way out of the kitchen. "Bridget! We need to get out of here now, come on. " Hold on Ruth slow down. Ahh!" Bridget tripped over a lose floorboard. I ran to her but something weird like a light but blue hit me. At the time so much pain went into me but not only that a few memories when I was a baby. Like a guy with a motorcycle he was saying something tome I couldn't make out what it was. He gave me this necklace. I said showing Harry my necklace. I continued. Anyway, I looked back and saw Bridget on the floor. I tried to do anything to get there but it was no use. I couldn't move my body. A black figure was walking towards us and was drawing out this stick. I didn't know what he would do with a stick but I soon knew. There was a big red light and I saw Bridget still on the floor. But her eyes weren't opening and I couldn't here her breathing. The man had killed her and I fell unconscious. By now a few tears ran down my cheeks. " I'm sorry, this is my fault, Death eaters wouldn't of came after you if it wasn't for me." I cut him off. " Don't blame yourself what happened, happened and we can't change that can we now." We were both quite for a minute. " You haven't told me what happened to you", I said whipping my tears. "Ya, I probably should," and so he started telling me everything that had happened to him from the first time he saw Hogwarts until what happened a month ago. I was scared when he told me about Dementors but I was absolutely terrified when he told me about the three tasks in the tri-wizard tournament. " One person could never have all those things happen to them. Their heads would explode", I said amazed. " Well thanks for the warning", he said. " Come on, let's go make you that toast" he said offering his hand. My stomach started rumbling a bit. " That sounds lovely kind knight." I said formally. I took his arm. Harry kept on putting his chin up like those really cheesy knights you see on T.V. I giggled a bit. I ate my toast and talked some more with Harry. _This is what its like to have a family._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_"I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone.__ I'm not afraid to stand on the highest building, I'm not afraid to stand alone._

_Chorus__: Because I know __there's__ someone waiting for me across this sea of misery. I'm not just a girl believing in an endless fantasy. It is real__to me. _

"Hey,"I heard Harry voices say. "Oh sorry! I didn't know you were there."I said glad it was just Harry."Ya, hey listen...Were about to have lunch and well I kind of mentioned you could sing…" he said his, voice wondering off. "Harry!"I said. "Hey, it's only one song...Please" He said his voice begging every word he spoke. I let out a sigh in defeat. I mean how you could say no to those eyes. Sometimes I wonder if I have that kind of effect on people. "Good!" he said as he led me to the garden where everyone was having lunch. Suddenly I was hauled forward by a pair of red headed, freckle faced, twins. "Hey Fred" one twin said. "Yes George" the other twin said. " This bird here, actually knows how to sing." said George. "Really" said Fred. "Yes, and, she and if I'm correct, which I know I am, shes going to sing us one of her lovely songs "said Fred musingly and George smiling an evil grin. "R...Right, so I think I'll go get my stuff" I said. " That wont be necessary, we've already set up everything for you." And they weren't lying. I looked to my left and there it was, completely set up, my keyboard and my guitar. "Wow, thanks guys!" Hey, they deserved it they did a pretty good job. "Lets get started then" Harry said. I made my way over to my keyboard and started playing a tune just for a warm up. "Ok, what song? You name it." But they all requested my songs. So I played one happy song I wrote.

When the world, leaves you feeling blue

You can count on me, I will be there for you

When it seems, all you hopes and dreams

Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you

We've got to all stick together

Good friends, there for each other

Never ever forget that

I've got you and you've got me, so

Reach for the stars

Climb every mountain higher

Reach for the stars

Follow your hearts desire

Reach for the stars

And when that rainbow's shining over you

That's when your dreams will all come true

There's a place waiting just for you

Is a special place where your dreams all come true

Fly away swim, the ocean sea

Drive that open road, leave the past behind you

Don't stop gotta keep moving

Your hopes have gotta keep building

Never ever forget that

I've got you and you've got me, so

Reach for the stars

Climb every mountain higher

Reach for the stars

Follow your hearts desire

Reach for the stars

And when that rainbow's shining over you

That's when your dreams will all come true

Don't believe in all that you've been told

The sky's the limit you can reach your goal

No-one knows just what the future holds

There ain't nothing you can't be

There's a whole world at your feet

I said reach

Climb every mountain (reach)

Reach for the moon (reach)

Follow that rainbow

And your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars

Climb every mountain higher

Reach for the stars

Follow your hearts desire

Reach for the stars

And when that rainbow's shining over you

That's when your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars

Climb every mountain higher

Reach for the stars

Follow your hearts desire

Reach for the stars

And when that rainbow's shining over you

That's when your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars

Climb every mountain higher (fade to finish)

I finished my song to be greeted only with jeers and applause. The twins were standing and claping humeresly as if they had just seen a mouse swallow the moon thinking it was a ball of cheese. But all in all everyone was impressed by my performance. " That was amazing darling, such a beautiful voice you have, and the lyrics are just delightful!" Said Mrs. Weasley. She could of went on for days, I could tell from the expression on her face but was stopped by Harry who came and announced that he had never heard anything like it. After the comments were shared, they decided they wanted to here one more song before proceeding with lunch. So I did. This song however was more of a depressing song. But they didn't care even though I warned them. So I sang it.

When they all come crashing down, midflight,You know you're not the only one.When they're so alone they find a back door out of life.You know you're not the only one.We're all grieving,Lost and bleeding.All our lives,We've been waitingFor someone to call our leader.All your lies,I'm not believing.Heaven shine a light down on me.So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.You know you're not the only oneNever understood this life.And you're right, I don't deserveBut you know I'm not the only one.We're all grieving,Lost and bleeding.All our lives,We've been waitingFor someone to call our leader.All your lies,I'm not believing.Heaven shine a light down on me.Don't look down,Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.Don't look down, you'll fall down,You'll become their sacrifice.Right or wrong.Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.If I can't feel, I'm not mine,I'm not real. All our lives,We've been waitingFor someone to call our leader.All your lies,I'm not believing,Heaven shine a light down on me.

** I**** warned you guys that it was depressing" I said after a moment of silence. Then suddenly, applause broke out. "That was ****amazing,**** it had so much emotion put into it. I wish I could write songs like that." ****Said ****Tonks**** aloud while clapping.**** "Uh…thank you." ****" Yes**** it was a****mazing and I loved it dear, but**** I do think that ****its**** time for everyone to eat especially you dear. ****Y****our**** so thin and after all that**** singing you must be tired and ****hungry. Come, ****Come**** sit down. You can sit next to Harry and Sirius." ****Said Mrs. ****Weasley**** She was so motherly around all the kids. I wonder how she does it.**** I mean raising nine kids is not easy. As I took my seat in between Harry and Sirius, they both launched into a big discussion about my singing and then the conversation turned into school. That when I knew that all the ****grown ups**** would be questioning me and they did. ****" Hogwarts**** is a very good school and you ****will make plenty of friends there dear, and look, you will have Harry, Ronald, and Hermione there." ****Said Mrs. ****Weasley****" Dumbledore**** has already set up everything for you. All that's lefty for you is the sorting." Said Sirius, looking kind of ****hesitant when**** he got to the part of the sorting. ****I soon new why.****" ****Whats**** the sorting?" I questioned. Harry quickly launched into a detailed discussion about the sorting. Not only did he explain about the sorting but everyone was so keen for me to know about the whole school, that they told me everything. From the great hall to the secret passage ways also explaining which ones were blocked and which ones were not. I could tell ****then**** that this ****place was like ****heavan****. And then the most unbelievable thing happened. There was a boy of 16 and another boy of 15 ****infront**** of me. The boy of 16 had big golden eyes, blonde long hair that was held back in a ponytail. He was tall and ****hansome****. He was also muscular not over muscular but ****nicly**** built. He was thin**** and so was the 15 year old boy next to him. The 15 year old looked almost the same as the other boy. His eyes were slightly darker and so was his hair. It was also pulled back in a ****pontail****. "****Omg****" I said, after a moment of silence. "Long ****time no see****, huh ****Ruth"The**** 16 year old boy said with a chuckle. Only I knew who was standing there ****infront**** of me. It was Edward and Alphonse ****Elric**


	5. Chapter 5

_** Long time no see**_

Chapter 5:

"Omg! Omg! Omg!" I said as I tackled Ed. "I can't believe you're here!" I was even more excited to see them then I thought and in Al's response he said "Oh no Not me." I just laughed and hugged them not even caring or realizing that everyone else were sitting there looking at me with utter shock at my response to Ed and Al. "I have some explaining to do don't I" I said looking directly at Harry. "Oh yes, yes you do" was all he said. "Ok. Well let me introduce you guys first since that would take shorter time." I said referring to Ed and Al. "Guys, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric, my family since the age of four." I smiled at Ed and Al as I said this. They smiled right back with no hesitation at all. "Let me start from the beginning" I said. "Like I've told you I was born in an orphanage. Ed and Al's mom had a friend and that friend owned the orphanage. And like Harry, Ron, and Hermionie I got into plenty of trouble there too." The golden trio smirked and glanced at me as I said this. "So one day when Ed and Al dropped by I was getting cornered by one of the older boys and I was only 4 years old. Just when they were about to beat me Ed and Al showed up and scared them away with their Alchemey." There was a moment of gasps from Mrs. Weasley. I guess it wasn't every day that you find Alchemists walking down the streets of the Wizarding World. I mean it's an ancient type of magic to the Wizarding World. And where Ed and Al live its pretty common just no one was very lucky to succeed in learning it. "So since then they have been taking care of me!" I said looking fondly back at Ed and al. "But how did you guys find me?" I said looking curiously into Eds eyes. "Actually we traveled from Resembul to LA, hoping to find you. But when we got a lead and found your foster parents house no one was there. So we looked around the house-"

"Wait! W-what do you mean no one was there?" I said looking frightened. Al answered this time. "The house was empty when we arrived we found a note though." Al reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like an old piece of paper. After taking a closer look I realized that it was the note my foster family had left me saying they had taken a vacation for a couple of weeks. I remembered scribbling something on the back of the note, letting my foster family know where I was and that I had left for good. But if they hadn't gotten the note then that would mean- "Your sure no one was in the house, there would have had to be someone in the house." Tears were rolling down my cheeks by now and I was clanging on to Al's shirt, desprate for a reasonable answer why my foster family weren't in the house. "If they hadn't come back in time then that means-means t-they were…T-they're……" By now I was sobbing no longer clanging to Al's shirt. But on the ground with my hands covering my eyes. They couldn't be…..They just couldn't be dead. I never liked them much but I never wanted them to get hurt because of me. I felt someone neel down beside me. They took my hands away from my face and pulled me gently into a standing position. They then lightly wrapped their hand around me, hugging me as if to comfort me. I realized that Ed was the one hugging me. I hugged back and collapsed in a fit of sobs. After a moment Ed release me from his grip and wiped away the remaining tears on my face. I gave a few sniffs and calmed myself down. "I need to talk to you two, now, alone." I said looking over my shoulder to everyone else. I then grabbed Ed and Al's hands and led them inside the house and up to the room I was staying in. They took a seat on my bed. And I grabbed a chair from across the room. And then our discussion began.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the short chapters and I'm trying to find time to write longer and better ones because you deserve it. For those of you that accidently clicked on my story and were disappointed to find short and suckish chapters, I apologize. It would be a lot easier if I got more reviews and if they included opinions and also what you think I need to fix, work on, and stuff. Thanks! And enjoy the show!

Chapter 6: Saying goodbye's and new Hello's

And the discussion began. I asked them about almost everything I could think of. What have they been up to in the last couple of years? Did they find the philosopher stone? What was Amestris like now? Was it much more different from the last time I saw it? All these questions were busing around in my mind. But there was one more question I hadn't asked. Next to the Elrics lived our family friends, the Rockbells. They made automail and the best I have ever seen. They had a girl my age and she,I, Edward, and Alphonse were the best of friends. We grew up together, we played together, we even had sleepovers together. The girls name was Winry Rockbell. When she was young her parents were doctors helping soldiers during the war in Amestris. They helped an Ishballen, an enemy, and were killed because of it.

Winry and her grandmother made automail together. In fact, Winry was the one who made my automail. She helped me in my time of need and for that I'm grateful. Not only that but she's the best friend a girl could have. I asked Edward how she was and he said she was fantastic and that she misses me very much. We talked for another hour and a half. After they had filled me in and I had filled them in on our lives, we were ready to go back downstairs, where everyone was waiting. As I made my way down the stairs, I realized that I had interrupted a conversation. Probably about me. I came to a halt in front of everyone and Edward and Alphonse followed the same. "Hello, sorry I interrupted what might have been a very interesting conversation" I said. I hadn't meant to be rude but once I took a look at Hermione's expression I felt more confident that I had been right about what they had been talking about. I caught harry gazing at me. His emerald eyes bore into mine. I wanted to see, to go back to the place that I had grew up in. But I didn't want to leave harry. I had just met him and I'm even attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in just a few months. I made my way slowly to Harry. He stood up from where he was sitting.

"You really want to go back don't you?" He said with a sad smile. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to come back. I can't leave my big brother all alone. Who is going to make me laugh the way you do when I'm down and better yet who is going to annoy me like you do?" I said grinning at him. "And who am I going to threaten that I'll die their hair neon green?" I chuckled as I said this last thing to him. He smiled up at me. I smiled back. Only a week. Please? Just give me a week and I'll be back before you could say the words "Oh Buger" I pleaded with him. After a few moments of silence he said "Oh alright but don't forget about us here. I'll be waiting for you. Little sis." He ruffled my hair a little as he said those last words. I turned to Ed and Al. Next to them was my duffle bag, where I kept all my clothes and prize possessions. I used magic to make my things smaller and way a lot less then it would off. It was easier this way. I said my goodbyes to everyone. Before I could leave I was engulfed in a huge hug by none other but the twins. "Oh I'm going to miss you boys too. But it's only for a week. I need to get my head straight." They denied what I said and continued hugging me, crushing my insides in the process. I said one last good bye and turned away. I realized that I was ready. Ready to take another huge blast from my past and it felt great to know it. So many memories were was home. As I took Edwards hand I felt a tug and suddenly there was a blinding light. I shut my eyes tight and clung to Edwards's side. And then I felt myself make contact with the ground. I opened my eyes to the beautiful site before me. Before me were a grassy field and not too far away a river that if you listen closely you could hear its rapid flowing. Tree's stood not too far away, giving shade, protecting anyone who wished to escape from the burning sun. Not only have that but an amazing viewed of the sun setting into the sky. Yards away houses were visible. Cottages more like and beyond that a small village called Resimbul shone in the suns light. Flowers here and there and butterflies flying freely. A small breeze started and then died down. It was _perfect._ A smile came onto my face. Edward chuckled. "Come on, Winry and Grandmother Pinako is waiting, they're dying to see you." He whispered softly into my ear. I shuddered as I felt his breath on my neck. It felt warm and nice. I had never thought thoughts of Edward like this. I probably just got caught up in the moment. We made our way to the nearest house. There perched next to the steps leading to the house lay a sign. "ROCKBELL AUTOMAIL" I realized how nervous I was to see Winry. I missed her so much but what if she got mad that I wrecked her automail from so long ago. We made it to the door. I stood there and looked at Edward and Al. They seemed to do the same thing. I took in a big breath and said "Ok let's go." Edward knocked three times on the door. We all heard footsteps from the other side. And… I suddenly saw Winry's smiling face looking back at me. "Oh my gosh, Ruth!" She jumped on me and started to scream louder in my ear. "Oh I missed you so much, how are you? What's America like? Do you have a boyfriend? If yes what's he like? Oh I missed you!" Ed and al were laughing at me. Oh I would show them. But not right now. I wouldn't want to ruin the mood. So I chuckled and said "I missed you too Winry. Americas nice but I'm actually hanging around London now. You will never believe what happened. I found my family and there's so much to tell." I stopped for one second. I had an idea that would make Ed and Al go crazy. Payback time. "And as for having a boyfriend" I said. Winry looked at me with wide eyes but her face was nothing compared to Ed and Al's. "What!!!!!!!!!" They said together. I giggled. "Ya, his name is….." But someone got to me first. Edward. "You what! You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend." And then it was Al's turn to blow at me. "And before you date this boy, we have to meet him and make sure he's right for you!" I couldn't believe this. "Good call Al" said Edward. They smug faces and they weren't happy at all. All was silent… then came the sound of my laughing. I was cracking up. I was literally on the floor laughing and I was crying from laughter. But what made me laugh more were the expressions on my three best friend's faces. A look of comprehension came on to Winrys face and she started to laugh with me. "You… guys…make me…l-laugh." I said trying to catch my breath. "You honestly believed me. Hello! I would never have a boyfriend unless you to saw him and I would tell you if I had one." I giggled at their satisfaction when they heard this. Yup this is exactly how it was like in the past. Hanging out with Ed, Al, and Winry. Later that day we hung out by the stream and watched the sunset under one of the shady trees.


End file.
